


Interoffice Action

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus feels guilty after helping Chris out. But Burnie and Geoff are there to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interoffice Action

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Testosterone battle rt life video

Aaron and Blaine wrestled their way out of the office. Gus watched Chris watch them with an awkward longing. Gus managed to keep his shit together until he saw Chris lick his lips while watching Aaron’s and Blaine’s tight, muscular bodies slam into each other.

 

“Oh my god,” Gus laughed. “You really are sad that no one pins you?”

 

Chris’s head snapped around with a horrified look. “I just mean between Geoff and his guys, and Joel-”

 

“Joel, Geoff, and Burnie’s guys all overlapping into a massive constant orgy that makes me wonder how the hell we are getting any work done.” Gus interrupted. 

 

“Yeah.” Chris said sadly. 

 

“Dude, you pretty much just have to look at Geoff sideways for a few seconds and he gets huggy.” Gus rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. 

 

“Oh, that’s right, Geoff  used to get huggy with you,” Chris said with a biting tone. 

 

“He  still does,” Gus responded smugly. 

 

Chris watched Aaron and Blaine wrestle around the studio, they had turned it into a game of grab ass and tag at this point. Blaine letting Aaron pin him and then muscling out from under Aaron. Their shirts riding up over their  increasingly sweaty abs.

 

“Is there just a constant orgy that I’m not invited to?” Chris whined. 

 

“Not constant, and you’re not  not invited.”

 

“So how do I get in on it?”

 

“Well, you have the look that Joel likes and Geoff will fuck anyone. I think you might be too consistently smart for Burnie.” Gus mused not looking up from his email. 

 

“And you?”

 

“You can’t handle this Mexican Thunder.”

 

“And you can’t take your glasses off!”

 

Gus sighed and stared at the ceiling. Aaron and Blaine were still off in the distance wrestling with Burnie and Geoff watching. Adam looked like he was going to hop into the mix for a moment when Joel dragged him away with a fake smile.

 

“I can take my glasses off whenever I want to. They are not attached to my face.” Gus grumbled. “And if you are trying to flirt with me by pissing me off that is the wrong way to go about it.”

 

“So what is the right way?” Chris smiled smugly thinking Gus had just given away a tip on how to get into Gus’s pants. 

 

“Jeez, kid if I finger pop your butt cherry will you calm the fuck down or do I need to ask Aaron to do it?” Gus tossed the words over his shoulder as he read a new email from Joel about how he doesn’t want his kids getting roughed up Gus’s. “Actually, you can ask Blaine to do it, ‘to help a bro out.’”

 

Chris considered Gus’s offer for a moment, then wiggled his pants down under his ass and leaned down on Gus’s desk.  Gus looked up at Chris in surprise, rolled his eyes, spit on his finger and poked Chris in the ass crack. 

 

Gus was expecting Chris to hop up and run away like the scared virgin that Gus thought Chris was. Gus expected Chris to go as far as letting Gus rub his asshole before cringing and running off. Gus did not even consider the possibility that his finger would just sink inside of Chris and that Gus would immediately compare it to Geoff’s mouth. 

 

Chris let out a soft moan, “It’s so much better when it’s someone else’s finger.”

 

Gus rolled his eyes and emailed Joel back with one hand, telling Joel to be more concerned about how loud Adam get’s when Joel and Adam are alone  not making videos. Gus shut the blinds, the finger still inside of Chris dragging against Chris’s prostate. Chris’s cock jumped, still trapped in his jeans and getting wetter by the moment. Gus pulled one of the condoms Geoff kept putting in his desk out and tossed it on his desk next to Chris’s face. 

 

“You want me to fuck you or not?” 

 

Chris clamped down on Gus’s finger. Chris bit his lip turning around to nod at Gus. 

 

***

  
  
  


“So, why the fuck do you look guilty?” Geoff asked, beer in hand. 

 

“Welp, I fucked Chris, so likely it’s that.” Gus said leaning back against the conference table. 

 

“Okay, and?”

 

“During work hours, in the office, Aaron and Blaine just outside the door.” Gus said pointedly. “During work hours.”

 

“Dude, we fuck around during work all of the time, keeps the mood light.” Geoff took a swig of his beer. “It also keeps our balls light. That’s the thing with you, Gus; you don’t keep your mood or balls light. I think you’d be happier if you did.”

 

Gus scowled at the wall. The door popped open and Burnie sneaked into the room. Gus looked at the floor and Geoff gave Burnie a knowing look.

 

“What the fuck did Gus do and how worried should I be about it?” Burnie laughed. 

 

“He fucked Chris in his office.” Geoff said gleefully.

 

“And what? Chris couldn’t handle the Mexican Thunder and had to be sent home early?” Burnie asked.

 

“Well, I just saw Chris and he seemed pretty chill.” Geoff said.

 

“Chill like he was trying to play off getting plowed?” Burnie asked.

 

“More like he got fucked stupid and then his brain reset and his mind was clear.” Geoff offered. “Clear balls, clear mind.”

 

“Wait, you really fucked Chris?” Burnie asked Gus who hadn’t made eye contact with Burnie since Burnie entered the room.

 

“Well, there is one way to find out,” Geoff said mischievously as he knelt down in front of Gus. 

 

Back when Geoff first joined Rooster Teeth his need so dick was pretty well known. Gus and Burnie had to take daily blow breaks just to keep Geoff focused and not leaving work early to go cruise the mall bathroom for cock. So when Geoff knelt down and fished Gus’ cock out of Gus’ pants the feeling was very familiar. 

 

“I’m not going to get hard again,” Gus warned. 

 

Geoff cocked an eyebrow as he placed Gus’ cock on his tongue. Geoff sucked Gus to the base, rubbing his tongue along the underside of Gus’ cock in the way Geoff had been doing for years. Gus’ plumped in Geoff’s mouth but after a few moments Geoff conceded. 

 

“Tastes like cum and condoms,” Geoff said, almost taking another swig of beer before deciding he’d rather keep the taste of Gus in his mouth. “So, it seems that fucking Chris is a likely story.”

 

“Are you going to put me away, or?” Gus asked staring down at his dick.

 

“Nah, leave it out,” Burnie interjected. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen it.”

 

Gus made a slight growling noise in the back of his throat. Burnie ignored him and started playing with Gus’ cock, still slick with Geoff’s spit. Geoff stared at Gus’ cock and then downed his beer.

 

“Looks like someone is getting hungry,” Burnie said slapping Geoff on the stomach. 

 

Geoff rolled his eyes and scoffed. “So, why were you freaking out about fucking Chris, Gus?”

 

“I fucking popped his butt cherry,” Gus grumbled. “I’m not the guy that fucks every new guy that comes in the office.”

 

“Yeah, you like dick with tenure!” Burnie gleefully interjected while Geoff feigned innocence.

 

“I just happen to hire slutty employees, thank you very much.” Geoff said defensively. “And Joel and Burnie have fucked more than a few of these guys. Just because you ignored Chris giving you and everyone else in that office fuck me eyes doesn’t that I have to.”

 

“I’m not trying to rag on you, I just don’t usually fuck in the office.” Gus ducked his head. 

 

“Bullshit, you two would drink and fuck around all of the time,” Burnie laughed heartily as he pointed at Geoff and Gus. Gus bushed. 

 

Gus crossed his arms over his chest and forced himself not to think about all of the blow jobs that Geoff gave him years ago. How many road trips would involve driving down the highway with the windows down because Geoff decided he’d was bored and wanted to ride Gus’ cock. After the first time everyone on the trip got called out for smelling like sex they instituted the dicks out windows down policy. 

 

“So neither of you are going to put my dick back in my pants?” Gus asked. 

 

“Well I’d like to visit with your penis, thank you very much,” Burnie teased. “I mean, Chris got it in his ass, Geoff in the mouth-”

 

“And now it’s in your hands,” Gus interrupted. 

 

“It’s ending up in my mouth. I’m just giving it time to revive.” Burnie finished his thought. 

 

“Are you guys really that fucking enamored with my dick?” Gus groaned as Burnie managed to pump some life back into his dick. 

 

“We missed it!” Burnie and Geoff said in unison. 

 

Burnie squatted down and sucked Gus’ cock, letting out a happy sigh that made Burnie’s tongue vibrate on Gus’ cock. Geoff crooked a finger a Gus. Gus leaned over and Geoff kissed Gus, sucking on Gus’ lower lip so that Geoff could slip his tongue into Gus’ mouth. 

 

“If he finishes in your mouth we are snowballing, Burns,” Geoff warned between kisses. 

 

“I’m not 20, I’m not going to cum again this fast.” Gus said stubbornly. 

 

Geoff and Burnie redoubled their efforts. Geoff focused on kissing Gus like he used to back when he had to beg Gus to fuck him. Geoff ran his fingers through Gus’ hair, finding those spots on Gus’ scalp that made Gus shiver and grow in Burnie’s mouth. 

 

Burnie pressed himself down toward Gus’ crotch, grinding his tongue on the most sensitive spots on Gus’ cock. Burnie felt his heart pounding in his chest as Gus’ cock pressed into his throat. Burnie snapped his head back as he felt Gus’ cock throb, making sure that Gus’ predictable gush of precum went in his mouth and not down his throat. Burnie felt his mind clear as the taste of Gus filled his mouth. 

 

Gus wrapped a hand around Geoff’s throat and cradled Burnie’s head with his other hand. Geoff whimpered into Gus’ mouth as he entered subspace. Geoff’s throat was so yielding and muscular under Gus’ hand. Burnie sucked with more gusto from the smallest amount of encouragement. Burnie gave a pee shiver, knowing that Gus’ balls  had pulled up and were ready to fire. 

 

Gus whined into Geoff’s mouth has he came down Burnie’s throat. Geoff licked Gus’ lips, pulling Burnie’s hair to remind Burnie not to swallow all of Gus’ cum. Burnie pulled back and collected Gus’ cum in his mouth, getting drunk on the stronger taste of Gus’ cum. Geoff mashed his mouth into Burnie’s as soon as Gus finished cumming. Geoff scooped cum out of Burnie’s mouth with his tongue. Burnie yielded to the cum hungry gent. Gus flopped back on the table leaving his dick open for Geoff to assault and suck the last bit of cum out of, still holding Burnie by his hair so that Geoff could go back for more of  Gus’ load. 


End file.
